1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing accessories and more particularly to a novel and improved quick-lock fish bag which may be readily mountably affixed to an oarlock hole of a boat with the net of the bag suspended over the side of the boat and emersed in the water to retain fish caught by the fishermen therein in a fresh manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the prior art to provide clamp-on type fish baskets invented for use by fishermen by being clamped onto the gunwhale of a boat, the clamp-on baskets being difficult to attach to the boat with the clamp having a tendency to bend or break while also tending to mar the finish of the boat.
It would thus be desirable to provide a fish bag which could be readily attached to and detached from the boat for ease of usage thereof by a fisherman.